Happy Birthday
by Erin.I.Rose
Summary: Best brithday ever!


"Happy birthday my love" He sang holding a small box on his palm

**Happy Birthday**

"Happy birthday my love" He sang holding a small box on his palm. He dropped it into my hand smiling as he watched me fiddle with the opening of it. He slipped it out my light grasp opening it with one little squeeze of a button. One I hadn't noticed. "It's an old box" he stated softly. He gave me back the red Velvet Square, the necklace swaying on his index finger. He moved to stand behind me. I pulled up my hair from the nape of my neck. The cold silver against my bare skin made me shiver.

He finished with the clasp, moving to stand back in front of me. I put my hair back, draping down my neck like a curtain of copper and gold. He raped his arms around my waist pulling me tighter to his chest. I touched my lips hard against his.

Our mouths moved softly together. Slowly he became fiercer, pushing his lips hard to mine. He turned me around so that my back was against a stone wall. "_Lovely_" He whispered grassing his lips against my ear. He kissed my lips again passionately.

"I love it." I whispered between breaths.

Our kissing slowly stopped as he began to play with my hair. I looked down admiring the necklace. It was real silver. A key, with a lopped heart on top. Along the silver back and front were tiny diamonds. They Shawn in the sun light casting rainbows against my chest.

"Thank you. For _everything_" I added politely. He took my hand kissing my forehead. "Your welcome." He laughed. "It looks _beautiful _on you my love." I blushed as he ran this thumb along my jaw line softly.

We walked over to the bench. The sun was bright and very warm. Beside me he stud and shrugged off his long black jacket. Underneath was a tight white collared shirt that was half unbuttoned, as always. He sat back down, rolling the cuffs of his sleeves to quarter length, placing his jacket on top of his black jeans. He looked dawn at me his features outstanding against his outfit and the golden raze. His soft brown hair was messy yet perfect as always. His chiseled jaw, his soft and somehow slightly chiseled lips. His strait pointy nose, hard prominent cheekbones and strangely pail glowing skin all looked perfect. Everything about him screamed 'Angel'.

"You are as lovely as the sun on a warm summers night my bella" He whispered using my favorite Italian word 'Bella meaning lovely' I giggled slightly. The line was way too cheesy and dramatic.

He smiled at me. "Are you ready for tonight". He asked. I looked up at him, an enigmatic smile on my face. "Sorry" I blushed slight sarcasm in my voice. "I, I didn't know we _had_ plans for tonight." He scoffed. "You think all were going to do for your birthday is sit in the sun? As beautiful that would be. That is just now … and after." He smiled at me. "You should know me better. I have made reservations for us." He added playfully. "Reservations" I quizzed. "Yes" he was quick to respond. "May I ask where?" "Nope, you may not. It's a secret." I pursed my lips. He muffled a laugh. I had no clue what he found funny about pursing lips.

I decided that pouting was worthless. I admired the scenery before me. Everything in sight was bathed in golden light. The golden roods were bright covering almost every inch in front of us. The lilac trees were huge flowing with the sent of their flowers. I loved lilacs. I loved haw their sent carried so far and so sweet. Baby's Breath grew all about. Thick picture perfect red and white roses climbed up the light wood fence. I loved putting the two together. The whites were so pure and delicate. The red symbolized blood and looked to be of velvet. Strong and elegant. Behind us was a bridge. The bridge was large made of steel painted white. Its design was of flowers and vines. A small river of water flowed in front of us to underneath the bridge. It was all so overwhelmingly beautiful.

Suddenly a hand reached under my chin. Pulling my face to his he pressed our lips together. This kiss was different. Better. The feeling of our mouths moving together was indescribable. I felt dizzy, light headed. I pressed my mouth harder to his. It felt as if we had passed a line. I had never been so out of control in my life. I had no clue what I was doing I just moved. His lips were warm electricity flowing through. I was out of breath. My head hurt from the dizziness. I pulled away briefly. My sight was everywhere. I saw the field, then his lips, suddenly I saw his eyes. I felt a warm surge of giddiness wash over me. I threw my arms around his neck. Twisting my fingers through his hair I crushed myself to his chest. I felt his hard body against mine. A felling I had never felt before. A feeling that was perfect and right.

He pulled away setting me on his lap panting. I was still dizzy and felt the need to lye down. I turned and buried my face in his chest as he raped his arms around me. I closed my eyes breathing heavily. The smell of his clothes was intoxicating. I could smell the sweet fresh sent of his laundry detergent. I cloud also smell cologne. Light but noticeable, it smelled clean, urgent and mouthwatering to tell the truth.

My heart slowed still beating quite fast.

"Are you ok" He asked truly worried. I sighed. "Yes, I am perfect, don't worry." I smiled.

Faster than I thought possible he had me sitting up across from him. He took my hands in his. His hands were perfect, not warm not cold just simply perfect. He looked down at me his face a mask of poise.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked where I'm taking you this evening." He said in a mocking voice. "It's ok. I trust you." His lips pulled up in a gruesome smile. "Are you sure that's safe?" "Oh jeez it's safe. If it wasn't then…. It wouldn't be you." I pouted.

…

This is just the beginning of the story … I wrote it some while back and it's not nearly well written enough for me to finish it at this moment, I shall need just a little time to work out what I want to happen and develop the characters, who as you can see have no names.


End file.
